Show Me How To Live
by Madame Mim
Summary: Uma songfic com Shoran falando de seus sentimentos por Sakura, sobre os acontecimentos em seu ponto de vista.


**_Show Me How To Live_**

**__**

Disclaimer: Os personagens de CCS não me pertencem.

N/A: Essa fic é dedicada completamente a minha amiga Lórien. Que há muito tempo tem me pedido para fazer uma fic de CCS. Que se não fosse para mim, que fosse de presente para ela, e aqui está. Seu presente de aniversario (hiper adiantado, ainda falta mais de um mês =P).

N/A2: Dedico também a todos meus amigos que gostam de fics CCS e me fizeram resgatar o gosto pela serie, que há alguns tempos eu tinha birra '. A idéia da musica foi dada pela própria Lórien ano passado se não me engano. Nós e nossas conversas furadas no ônibus escolar

* * *

**In with the early dawn**

Em com o amanhecer cedo

**Moving right along**

Movendo sem parar

**I couldn't buy an eye of sleep**

Eu não pude comprar um olho de sono

**And in the aching night**

E na noite dolorida

**Under satellite**

Debaixo de satélite

**I was not received**

Eu não fui recebido

**With the stolen parts**

Com as partes roubadas

**A telephone in my heart**

Um telefone em meu coração

**Someone get me a priest**

Alguém me adquire um padre

**To put my mind to bed**

Se concentrar minha mente em cama

**This ringing in my head**

Isto que toca em minha cabeça

**Is this a cure is or is this a disease**

É este uma cura é ou é este uma doença

Eu fui ensinado a não ter nenhum sentimento relacionado a amor, ou seja, nunca amar alguém. Fui treinado para ser um ótimo mago. Alguém com um gigantesco poder espiritual. Eu era para ser o orgulho da família resgatando coisas de meus ancestrais que haviam ido parar no Japão.

Eu tenho 7 irmãs. Todas me adoram e me bajulam. Todas e minha mãe esperavam um bom resultado de meu treinamento. Elas acreditavam que eu teria um bom êxito na busca pelos artefatos deixados pelo meu ancestral: Mago Clow.

E assim eu parti para o Japão, para concluir meu trabalho de recuperar nossos pertences deixados pelo Mago Clow. No entanto, eu tive uma imensa surpresa ao chegar no Japão e sentir tantas presenças de espíritos, no caso as cartas de meu ancestral para vários lados. Isso significava que alguém as tinha as soltado, existia alguém com tantos poderes quanto eu por ai. Isso me deixou bastante irritado.

Eu tentei me acalmar e resolvi confirmar minha entrada na escola no dia seguinte. E eu então eu conheci _ela.._ desde que eu a conheci eu senti uma atração e isso me irritou profundamente. Eu não sabia que tipo de atração era aquela. Ela era feliz demais, alegre demais, doce demais.. isso não era possível, uma pessoa não era assim. Ah, claro ela era muito desligada e ótima em esportes, pelo incrível que pareça. E por fim, eu sentia um grande poder nela e logo no primeiro dia levantei a hipótese de que _ela_ poderia me trazer problemas, se eu analisar de um ponto, _ela_ me trouxe. Mas bons problemas.

****

**Hey hey I said**

Ei ei eu disse

**Near as I can figure**

Se aproxime como posso figurar eu

**You gave me life now**

Você me deu agora vida

**Show me how to live**

**M**e mostre como viver

**Hey hey I said**

Ei ei eu disse

**Near as I can figure**

Se aproxime como posso figurar eu

**You gave me life now**

Você me deu agora vida

**Show me how to live**

Me mostre como viver

E continuei assim, éramos rivais, devo dizer ótimos rivais. Logo no primeiro dia que eu senti uma forte presença se acumulando em um certo local fui até lá, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao vê-la junto a nossa colega de sala, que era hiper amiga dela pelo jeito, lutando contra a carta espírito feita por meu ancestral. Na hora me senti com um ódio enorme mais uma vez. Como ela poderia estar fazendo isso, se era coisas que pertenciam a minha família?

E então eu resolvi que se era assim teria uma guerra, cada um pegaria as cartas. Ganhava quem tivesse mais. E assim foi. Nós éramos rivais e eu adorava aparecer nas horas que ela estava em aperto, e por causa disso pegar as cartas pra mim. Mas eu comecei a ficar envergonhado com minha atitude quando ela começou, a me dar cartas quando eu a "salvava", dizendo que eu merecia, isso me perturbava, porque diabos ela tinha que ser tão gentil?

Mas como o destino sempre foi um ótimo pregador de peças. Ele fez as coisas se reverterem. Como? Simples.. eu acabei fazendo amizade com ela. Afinal, ela me ensinou a ver as coisas de outra maneira, e era bom ter uma amiga tão animada. Eu acabei me arrependendo seriamente de minhas ações vergonhosas contra ela.

**In the afterbirth**

Na placenta

**On the quiet earth**

Na terra quieta

**Let this things remind me**

Deixe isto que coisas me lembram

**You thought you made amend**

Você pensou que você fez emende

**You better think again**

Você pensa melhor novamente

**Before my row defines you**

Antes de minha fila o definisse

Foi ai que começamos a capturar as cartas juntos, como uma dupla, seguido pela amiga dela, que acabou se tornando minha também que filmava nossas ações e fazia roupas para ela. Eu devo confessar que ela ficava linda nas roupas e isso me chamou mais ainda a atenção.

E cada vez mais, lá ia eu, caindo de amores por ela, me apaixonado por ela, e foi difícil de aceitar e lidar com isso. Foi.. foi muito difícil.

E tinha mais um obstáculo, minha prima e noiva. É, éramos comprometidos, embora eu tenha de ser sincero eu não a amava, mas também, eu não esperava amar ninguém. E eu aceitei numa boa, mas mamãe bem que me alertou, aquilo não era o certo, não daria certo aquele compromisso. Eu não entendi na época, eu disse que minha prima queria tanto aquilo, que por mim não teria problema. Não faria diferença para mim. Minha mãe não gostou da minha decisão, mas aceitou e acertou as coisas com meus tios. Isso não foi uma boa coisa no sentido que ela (minha prima) não saia de perto de mim, me seguindo para todos os lugares, e como era de se esperar, foi para o Japão atrás de mim.

Minha prima criou uma antipatia por ela ( a garota), por eu ajuda-la na captura das cartas. Mas ela não se importava muito, até se sentia meio culpada, mas ela sempre doce e gentil como dizia seu próprio nome, nome igual as doces floras de cerejeiras, Sakura. Enfim Sakura tentava acalmar minha prima e até dava um pouco de razão para ela. E eu ficava irritado, porque eu não gostava de ver Sakura ficando em situações ruins por causa de minha prima, Meilin. Meilin a ofendia, isso me deixava irritado e isso só aumentou o enjôo que eu tinha as vezes por Meilin não sair de perto de mim e de meu pé. Mamãe acertara quando dissera no dia que tinha me comprometido a Meilin eu cometera um erro.

**Hey hey I said**

Ei ei eu disse

**Near as I an figure**

Se aproxime como eu uma figura

**You gave me life now show me how to live**

Você me deu agora vida me mostre como viver

**Hey hey I said**

Ei ei eu disse

**Near as I can figure**

Se aproxime como posso figurar eu

**You gave me life now**

Você me deu agora vida

**show me how to live**

Me mostre como viver

Então eu acabei desprezando Meilin e isso aumentava a repulsa dela por Sakura. Ela chegara a dizer uma vez que eu era comprometido a ela, e eu deveria ser fiel a ela e que eu não estava sendo. Deu tantas berros e ameaças, que eu estava ficando realmente enjoado a idéia de desmanchar o compromisso berrava constantemente em minha cabeça. Afinal, não era com Meilin que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida. Era com ela.. Sakura. Por fim. Meilin entendeu que eu nunca gostara dela, mas sim de Sakura. E acabou me perdoando assim como Sakura, eu confesso que me senti mal, mas ela se recuperou, nosso compromisso foi rompido, e éramos apenas bons primos.

Teve Eriol, eu o tratei como um rival, porque? Simples. Ele parecia que gostava de Sakura, por mais que ela não percebesse. Ele implicava comigo, me dando alertas. Ele sabia que eu gostava dela. No fim, eu entendi que ele queria me ajudar e ficamos amigos.

**And in your waiting hands**

E em suas mãos de espera

**I will land**

Eu pousarei

**And roll out of my skin**

E rola fora de minha pele

**And in your final hours I will stand**

E em suas horas finais que eu estarei de p

**Ready to begin**

Pronto começar

Quando Sakura terminou de transformar as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura. Eu recebi a mensagem de meus familiares que deveria voltar, e foi ai que eu resolvi ter coragem para contar a ela que eu a amava. Agora eu sabia e acreditava que ela é quem iria ser a dona da minha vida. Sakura me ensinou a ver as coisas de outro jeito, ela me fez ter um motivo para ser feliz na vida, de viver. Ela me ensinou a amar.. ela me deu uma vida. Ela me ensinou a viver.

E como todo projeto que tem um fim, eu queria que o projeto de minha vida terminasse assim: ela comigo para sempre. Então eu tomei coragem e me confessei para ela. Ela me pareceu meio chocado e confusa. Mas eu esperava isso dela, Sakura sempre foi meio desligada, e talvez ela não me amasse, mas eu precisava contar a ela como eu a amava.

Assim sem resposta eu parti para minha terra natal, Hong Kong. Eu passei umas das minhas piores fases da vida lá. Porque eu desejava muito ter uma resposta, nem que fosse uma carta, ou um telefonema. Mas Sakura não se manifestou. Meilin, que agora me apoiava, e era amiga de Sakura, resolvera que nós dois viajaríamos de volta para o Japão.

Quando eu cheguei lá, Sakura estava a mesma, bela como sempre. Nós tivemos problemas, pois uma carta que ninguém tinha reconhecimento estava solta. Foi horrível, afinal, Sakura gostava de mim também e tentava se confessar, mas sempre acontecia algo que a impedia. E a carta que tínhamos que capturar, queria em trocar a coisa mais importante para ela, e então na hora de Sakura a capturar eu me ofereci para deixar meu maior sentimento ser roubado ( meu amor por ela), no entanto, a carta amor vendo nossa manifestação foi até ela e se juntou, formando assim, a carta "A Esperança", e eu não perdi nenhum sentimento. Então, Sakura se confessou para mim, e eu me senti muito bem, porque eu não perdi meus sentimentos por ela.

No entanto eu tive de voltar a Hong Kong, com a promessa que voltaria depois para nos casarmos. Eu a visitava em minhas férias, era horrível, ficar longe dela, simplesmente insuportável.

**Hey hey I said**

Ei ei eu disse

**Near as I can figure**

Se aproxime como posso figurar eu

**You gave me life now**

Você me deu agora vida

**show me how to live**

Me mostre como viver

**Hey hey I said**

Ei ei eu disse

**Near as I can figure**

Se aproxime como posso figurar eu

**You gave me life now**

Você me deu agora vida

**show me how to live**

Me mostre como viver

**show me how to live**

Me mostre como viver

E por fim eu voltei.. voltei mesmo, demorou alguns anos, ainda faltava anos de escola (incluindo a faculdade) mas minha mãe não agüentava mais ver meu sofrimento e me mandara para o Japão com a promessa que a visitaria as vezes. Quando eu e Sakura terminamos a escola nos casamos, ela faz faculdade assim como eu, ambos trabalhávamos. Sakura estava grávida, deixaria a faculdade, mas ela estava tão feliz com o filho que não ligara para isso. Tooya tivera vontade de me matar, por mais que estivéssemos mais "amigos" depois do meu casamento com Sakura. A mãe de Tomoyo ficara irritadíssima com isso, pois ela se lembrava da mãe de Sakura que acontecera algo parecido, mas Sakura estava tão feliz que ninguém mais reclamou.

Demos o nome da criança, que era um menino, de Kaworu. Foi escolha de Sakura. Ele era uma criança calada e quieta, idêntico a mim eu poderia dizer. Sakura dizia que nós dois éramos as duas pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo, o problema era que éramos quietos demais.

Quando Kaworu tinha sete anos, Sakura ficou grávida de gêmeos. Duas meninas, e ela resolvera colocar uma em homenagem a mãe de Nadeshiko e outra de Tomoyo, nome de sua amiga que nos acompanhava na captura das cartas Clow. Tomoyo e seu marido Luke, um jovem estrangeiro nascido na França, haviam morrido acidentalmente numa viagem de avião. Sakura se abalou muito por isso, mas se recuperou.

Agora somos uma ótima família, Sakura está me chamando, acho melhor para de escrever. Acho que Kaworu está brigando com Nadeshiko, ela é bem animada assim como Sakura, já Tomoyo é calma as vezes, mas pode ser bem animada e agitada como a irmã.

É somos uma família feliz.. eu fico imaginando o que teria se sucedido de mim, se não tivesse conhecido Sakura. Sakura me ensinou a viver... Sakura me ensinou a amar. É por isso.. que eu sempre digo, que Sakura e meus filhos são a minha vida.

**_Fim_**

N/A3: Humm... eu e meu romances meio melosos né? Acho que o resultado ficou.. razoável. Sobre a morte de Tomoyo, eu fiquei sem imaginação para nomes ' e resolvi colocar uma razão para o nome da criança ser Tomoyo. Espero reviews, conforme for, eu procuro uma musica para fazer uma songfic com a Sakura dando seu ponto de vista sim? Bjus da Madame Mim.


End file.
